


Obsession

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his belief to the contrary, Lex Luthor doesn't corner the market on obsessive behavior.  My version of what happens when Clark finds out about 'the room'.  An alternate ending to 'Covenant'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

## Obsession

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Despite his belief to the contrary, Lex Luthor doesn't corner the market on obsessive behavior. My version of what happens when Clark finds out about 'the room'. An alternate ending to 'Covenant'. _Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. _Author's Note_ : Thanks to both my wonderful friends - Sev1970 and The Clex Factor - for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

Clark didn't say a word; he simply turned around and left the room, brushing by Lex as if he was invisible. 

Although Lex had known this moment was inevitable from the instant his obsession with all things Clark Kent had led him to creating this room, had known that eventually Clark would find out about it and that it would push the younger man away, Lex hadn't found the power to stop himself from constructing it. 

It had begun simply enough, Lex wanting to know more about how he had survived the accident that almost took his life, and how Clark had survived. As the days progressed however, and as Clark had become more a part of his life, more a part of his heart, Lex had started to care less about the whys, and more about Clark. Never having been in love before, at first Lex had treated his feelings for Clark in the only way he knew how, as obsession. 

Thus, Lex had seen Clark's lies and half-truths about his abilities as a lack of trust, and because of this, he had investigated Clark, trying to understand what made the boy tick, treating Clark exactly as he would have Victoria or any of the other bottom feeders he was used to dealing with, while conveniently forgetting that Clark was just starting out on his road to adulthood, and that he might be as bad at relationships as Lex was. 

And now he had lost it all, not that he had ever truly had it. 

* * *

Lex had been sitting on the floor quietly, his face in his hands, for what felt like hours when his head jerked up in surprise at the voice he heard calling out for him through the half-closed door. 

"Lex, you still in here?" 

"Clark?" he questioned, unable to hide the utter amazement in his tone that Clark had returned to the castle and was apparently willing to address him in a civil tone of voice. Half expecting Clark to have come with Jonathan and Martha in tow, or possibly even the sheriff, Lex started to scramble up from his position, as Clark entered the room, his own stiff legs protesting the motion. Lex was genuinely shocked when he realized Clark was alone. "Why are you here?" 

Clark walked in the room carrying a thick scrapbook, blushing a bit as he glanced up at the large photo of himself displayed on the wall. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Lex, silently offering the book he held in his hand. 

Lex blinked down at it for a moment before carefully taking it from Clark's grasp. Even though he was admittedly curious at what the book contained, Lex couldn't resist taking the opportunity that had so amazingly presented itself to him to try and explain again why he had constructed this room. "Clark, you didn't give me a chance to explain before..." 

"Lex, don't," Clark interrupted, motioning for Lex to retake his seat on the floor. Once Lex had settled himself, Clark sprawled out on the ground next to him. "I'm sorry I left without saying a word, but I didn't leave because I was mad - overwhelmed maybe, a bit perplexed - but not mad. As soon as I saw what you had done, I understood a lot of things much more clearly. Things made sense in ways they never had before." Clark blushed, and looked away for a moment before meeting Lex's eyes again. "I realized that you and I are a lot more alike than I ever gave us credit for," he admitted with a shrug. "So, I left to get you that," Clark said as he looked down at the scrapbook Lex was holding. 

Clark sighed and continued. "In Smallville, we deal with our obsessions over people a bit differently, but we still have them. We do things like watch them through telescopes," he stated, grinning wryly at the admission, "Or we make scrapbooks to collect every bit of information we can find on them," he added a bit more softly. "It's still stalking, and it's still investigating, just on a much smaller scale." 

Lex nodded dumbly; surely, he had to be missing something important. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and for the expected anger. Had Lex been concentrating on the subtle nuances of Clark's speech, they would have easily given away the younger man's true meaning. 

Obviously, Clark realized this too, because he smiled gently at Lex and touched his arm softly. "It's okay to not understand it all, just go ahead and open the scrapbook." 

"Clark, I don't have to see pictures of Lana," he protested weakly. "I appreciate the effort, but..." 

"Lex, it was Lana I watched through the telescope," Clark explained quietly, "But this book isn't about Lana. Please, just open it." 

Lex nodded his agreement, and opened the cover, not understanding until that moment exactly why Clark was demanding that he do so. His breath hitched as he opened the book to the first page, not quite knowing how to react when he realized that the newspaper article from the Smallville Ledger that he was looking at was the one from the day his car had been pulled from the river. 

Lex wasn't sure that he was even breathing as he turned the pages. Page after page held articles about HIM, both the good and the bad - from his school days, to his clubbing days, to the present; from his failures and from his successes - Clark had documented them all. The scrapbook didn't just contain newspaper and magazine articles. Interspersed amongst them were pictures of Lex alone, or of Lex with Clark or one of Clark's friends. Some Lex remembered taking, some he didn't. 

"It's all about me," Lex stated needlessly. 

Clark nodded as he almost reverently stroked one of the pictures of Lex alone, obviously caught in an unguarded moment, the look of utter joy on Lex's face surprising even to Lex. "It took me about a year of looking through it every night to realize that it wasn't the kind of thing I would ever think of doing for Pete or Chloe, that it wasn't the kind of thing brothers do for each other, and that it was so much more effort than I had ever put into my crush on Lana. I may not have the money or the power to make a room like this one, Lex, but I've been just as obsessed with you in my own way as you have been with me." 

"Then am I forgiven?" Lex asked, his voice almost inaudible. 

"There's nothing to forgive," Clark assured, his mouth curving up into a slight, but genuine smile. He lifted his hand up towards Lex's shoulder, and Lex's eyes drifted shut in relief at the anticipated friendly gesture. Just that quickly though, his eyes shot open again as Clark instead cupped his cheek gently, his thumb stroking over the scar that bisected Lex's upper lip, before sliding slowly across Lex's cheekbone. "Just... I need a little time before I can tell you..." Clark started quietly, almost desperately, obviously struggling to find the right words. "I want to, it's just... I didn't even learn the whole of it until that day," he admitted in a harsh whisper, his voice suspiciously tight. Suddenly, he took in a deep breath. "Until the day you hit me with your Porsche." 

"Oh, my God. It really is true," Lex stated incredulously, his eyes immediately brimming with hot tears that he refused to deny himself despite the fact that Lionel had always taught him that tears were for the weak. "I could have killed you," he rasped out. "I could have lost you without ever knowing..." 

"You didn't," Clark reassured him, leaning in to pepper butterfly kisses over Lex's face, licking away the tears from his cheeks, and effortlessly gathering Lex into his arms, and placing him on his lap. Lex would have protested the action if it didn't just feel so damn good, so damned right to be held by Clark like this. 

"This is such a bad idea," Lex protested weakly, barely managing to turn his head to avoid Clark's lips pressing down on his own. Undeterred, Clark continued to kiss and lick at Lex's neck. "Your father hates me. My father is..." Lex continued. 

"My father wants me to be happy," Clark interrupted, both hands coming up to frame Lex's face and to turn it so that Lex was forced to stare into Clark's bottomless green eyes and to see the desire, the determination, and yes, the love that Clark had for him. "He'll adjust. And as to your father, once he figures out that your interest to me is of a more personal nature, he'll write me off as either just one of your conquests or as one of your 'emotional displays of weakness'," Clark quoted sarcastically, before becoming serious again. "If not, I know you, and you'll find a way to protect me, to protect us. I have faith in you." 

"After all this?" Lex asked incredulously, indicating the room with a weak wave of his hand. 

"In a way because of this," Clark admitted shyly, looking down at the book which Lex still held between the two of them in one of his hands. "I know why I made this scrapbook, even if I didn't know it when I started. You always have to do everything in a big way. You can't ever take the simple path like the rest of us commoners," he teased. "Most people would have just said..." 

Lex smiled finally, relief washing over him as he realized that not only did Clark truly understand why he had kept the room together for so long, but that Clark very obviously shared his feelings. "I love you, Clark." 

"That's a very good thing, Lex," Clark agreed, his smile broadening as he moved his lips so they teased over Lex's mouth with each word he spoke, with each exhalation of breath. "Because I love you too." 

The scrapbook clattered to the floor as the two young men shared what would be the first kiss of many during their lives together. 

Years later, the memorabilia from that room could be found locked away in a trunk in their attic, a worn scrapbook as its only companion. 


End file.
